


Shizuo And Izaya: The Last Of Them

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Durarara!!, Durarara!!×2
Genre: Boy×Boy, Confusion, Cutting-past, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mension of Color Gangs, Other, Shootings, Sickness, Temporary mental instability, Thoughts of self-hatred, gay fluff, injured izaya, possesive shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo was collecting taxes from stupid, selfish bastards, completely unaware that some one was toying with Izaya on the other side of Tokyo, who is said to be missing after being stabbed by a wealthy merchant for a kick. Of course, Shizuo didn't know this either. However, when a certian flea appears on his very own doorstep, covered in a thick layer of blood and pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizuo And Izaya: The Last Of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I really hope you enjoy this! It was originally to be a one-shot, but we'll see what happens! I do not own Durarara!! or Durarara!!×2, nor am I making money from writing this!

Orihara Izaya's P.O.V.

Izaya twitched in overwhelming pain, reaching a shaking hand towards the blurry figure  
Someone... Anyone...Please...Help.Me.

←Earlier←  
Hm...if most humans reject the helping hand, then it seems I'm human as well. Izaya strolled leisurely down a backstreet near his old apartment, letting loose sighs and giggles randomly, rethinking his previous actions. Izaya had crawled out of poor hospitalization, learning that his wounds had healed quickly, yet the authority refused to discharge him. Now he was free again. Though, since he didn't feel the best, Izaya knew it was best not to allow Shizu-chan anywhere near. Izaya knew, knew that though Shizuo had a hot-temper and was hard-headed, the man in the bartender get-up would not ignore Izaya's injuries. Or maybe he was wrong. Perhaps Shizuo would rather kill him on the spot, isn't that what he wants? Isn't that... what I want? To disappear forever. Izaya gave a small laugh, noticing footsteps following behind.  
"I'm just so lonely, aren't I?" Izaya giggled, drawing his blade.  
"Oh, so you finally notice, do you?"  
Izaya turned with a grin that soon faltered. There were over thirty men...all with a different technique and weapon. He threw on a false replacement smirk pointing his blade at them, readying for anything.  
The guy who seemed the smallest and most confusing stood in front, cracking a grin.  
"Nice to meet you, Izaya Orihara. Heh, we came to find you for a few reasons...We want something," He spoke in an eerie voice.  
"Oh...? And why would I be interested?" Izaya replied.  
"Kill Shizuo Heiwojiema. And murder his pretty kid brother, too."  
"And if I reject this request?" Izaya giggled, turning his pocket knife dangerously.  
"We will put you to death."  
There were murmers of exitement from the crowd.  
"By all means...feel free."Izaya lowered his blade," I refuse to comply."  
Izaya smiled. They approached with cheshire grins, until then...Izaya was beaten, bloody, so much blood, kicked in the head several times, and then there was a voice. It was drowned, muffled. Izaya's ears were ringing.  
"Halt! Put..im-....zuo .do..st.p, see..how..fa..da..bi..gets" Alien hands roughly yanked Izaya into the air. All he could do was stay silent as the men continued to carry him, ruthlessly shoving his back into the corners of brick buildings, or pulling his hair. One blurred boy was dancing Izaya's knife along his own skin, like a suicidal phycopath. All Izaya could feel was pain, all he could hear was muffled and choppy insults. Then there was an end. The crowd of bastards went silent as Izaya came into a dim light. A street light? No too dim. A porch? If so whom does it belong to and am I safe? They dropped him onto thick wood with a smack. Izaya felt his back twist painfully when he attempted to face someone, anyone. Footsteps clambered away as the group ran off, sloppily tripping over each other and shrieking. Are they running? From....the owner of this house possibly. Izaya cried out as his vision tilted and his side snapped. Less than a second later there was a bright light shining at his face. Izaya panted, raising his head when someone called his name. His hand semi-consiously stretched towards the figure towering above his flattend body. "Huh?! Izaya......?!" Shizu-chan.......? Ah, I see. They had a plan. Kill me then. If this is it... "P-please, Shizu-chan...-",Izaya coughed up a large amount of blood. "The hell! Who did this to you? Who was able to touch you besides me?!" Shizuo knelt down infront of Izaya, gently capturing his bloody hand. " Please...kill..me." "Tell me who. Ill kill them.Ill kill them!" "Nnngh...No...kill me-" Izaya's head dived into Shizuo's lap. He'd fallen unconcious. "Im not gonna kill you, you stupid information broker."Shizuo ended up carrying Izaya's body onto his couch. In the darkness he reached for his phone. Shizuo dialed his elementary school friend, Shinra Kishitani, who is fortunately also an underground doctor. When Izaya finally awoke, there four-eyes was, making buzzing noises and forcing him to open his mouth. And of course, Shizuo sat in a corner, watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to Review(Comments, Kudos). ^-^ Thanks, I appreciate it! Read my other fics as well! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me down below what you thought and subscribe! xD Please, if anyone desires a second chapter, please tell me if it's good or not.


End file.
